The Match Up
by LexiDNCR
Summary: I've always been a girl who matched up two people who seemed to move in perfect sync. i am popular, people adore me people want to be me. If I weren't me I would want to be me cause that's how perfect I am, but in true thought everybody knows that perfect doesn't exist cause I am the Match Maker who can't find love.


CHAPTER ONE

EXTREME MAKEOVER

Disclaimer: From the start of this fanfiction till the end, I do not own Twilight and never will. I do not own the names and surnames of the characters I used from The Mortal Instruments and House of Night and never will.

Bella POV

The first day after the summer holidays – which were long and an extreme bore and a little fun due to a few series and novels – I had had no choice than to sit and read a few novels and by a few I mean, a lot. It was from the likes of The Mortal Instrument. Infernal devices, Dark Artifices, House of Night, Bane Chronicles, the Shadowhunters Codex and the well-known: Twilight. Those were just the few that really intrigued me, and of course I got some studying done, especially on Chemistry, Geometry and Biology. Since I just had gone as done as so much and flunked Most of my subjects last semester except for English and Biology of course. Being a junior has its perks sometimes but studying really sucks though. I could try study for each and every subject but I'd probably come up big with only Biology and English as win, wins.

My holiday wasn't the only abysmal factor I had but that's another story for another day. Today, I had to get to school and of course I was late Again. I parked in the lot and got out of my cranky red truck, it was a lovely day and the lot was utterly vacant. Great! That makes me feel a whole lot better. First period would be Geometry, my least of favorite subjects.

I ran into the school corridor and came to a halt, remembering the school rules. (No running on the corridors!). Cameras really suck. I went down the hall and passed the row of lockers till I came to my number 59, put in my stuff, checked my hair and eye-liner and took my notebook, work book, Geometry textbook and space-case.

I walked into class and grinned up at Mrs. Fray, "Nice of you to join us, Isabella!" she snarled at me.

"No biggie, mam'!" I smiled up at her, while I winked and a few giggles erupted from the class.

Mrs. Fray gave me a twisted smile and frowned up at me, making her look like some kind of undead creature. She made me feel uneasy and I decided to brush her off and grinned up at her. "Sorry I'm late," I looked into her blazing eyes.

"Sorry? If I slap you right now and I say SORRY, SORRY will not help the pain you'd be feeling. Well, I am sorry Isabella!" she grinned up at me, it made her hair seem a shade darker than it already was. "What for?"

I looked up at her confused. I had a bad feeling I wasn't getting off the hook this term, crap! I guess being the chief's daughter has lost its perks. No matter, I can handle anything that comes my way. I've been through a lot and I doubt I'd be suspended for late coming so it's either detention or a demerit and I cannot get detention, that would mess up my plans with the gang.

"Detention, This Friday. Your late-coming will no longer be tolerated. Be late for next time and brace yourself for a ward of demerits! There has never been a day you have pitched up for my lessons on time. " She shouted and waved me off and I glance at my seat.

Great, she called me a class-clown-moron. That kills my plans! Big-time! The class cooled down and I took my seat and concentrated on the lesson and ignored the harsh glares I received from that red-haired teacher, I also mean it literally she is a natural red-head. Well go figure, that explains her temper. If it's not that then her husband ain't giving her any. We focused on old-boring circle geometry and practiced some exercises and a few of my classmates got to go up on the board for 'what we've learnt today short-presentations'. Thank the dear Lord I wasn't randomly chosen. Splendid, Math homework on the first day!

Geo was a drag; Thank God it was all over. I headed to History, my 50/50 class. I did fairly well, I just needed to pay attention and go over my notes but there is never time for that.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett greeted me and gave me one breath-taking bear hug.

"H…e, l...ng...s ar," I said trying to breath and he let me go. "Sorry,"

I smiled up at him and I tousled his hair. "Its Okay," I tried to smile but sure as hell knew it came out as a cry for help.

"Why the long face, Bells?" he looked down at me while pouting with him being tall and me short.

"I got detention for being late," I sighed.

I started to walk towards History class, early for it this time. "Maybe, it was also for being a little witty."

"You sure you didn't use a little sarcasm?" he boomed like thunder (not like a giggling girl, his laugh is very loud). "Don't worry! It's not so bad; Alice and I got detention on the last day of school for the next three Fridays after summer. You know, she asks people in detention if they'd like a quick make-over," he smiled joyfully.

"Em, you always make the best of every situation. Thank the lord I won't be stuck alone, instead of Friday afternoon – think we can move it up to Friday night, plus, a sleepover?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sure thing, we just have to inform the others." He smiled and walked off to Music Class.

Emmett is one of my closest friends – loyal, caring and loving. He wasn't the brightest which surprised me when he said 'inform'. Although he didn't have the best brain in our clique, he had the soul for music and poetry. He was real talented and had been given an offer to sign with a few music companies and become 'the next big thing'.

I usually have Geometry and English class with Alice but she's sick with the flu so I was alone on this one. She'll probably be back in three days and I'd have my little pixie with me. Alice was my childhood BFF, we grew up together and we did everything together. I'm surprised she's sick and I'm not. She's totally on the fashion side and design side of things. She too will be the next best thing, she's designing a whole new rack and they want the little rich pixie to go all vintage and chic on this line.

I entered the History class that I was gratefully early for and took my seat next to Jessica, the Hippy; she could really get on my nerves (extremely annoying), she talked at a snail's pace and she always said the weirdest things. The scent that clung to her, it was like smelly old socks dumped in garlic and eaten by a dog and barfed out three times. I had History with Jacob but he sat in front of me and he was probably bunking since 'it's the first day and I don't follow the Rules', just like on every other last day of each semester too.

"Dear Bella, Peace be with you in all personal situations!" she turned to me, stood up, clasped her hands together and bowed at me.

"You are such creep!" I whispered-scoffed to myself and turned around to face the board, just in time for when Mr. Nolan walked in.

Even though, she was better than the geek I sat next to in Biology Class, which I have right after lunch, Great. What a way to make me barf out my lunch. Talking about lunch, Rosalie would only arrive by then, flying from her holiday 'Model trip from Paris' to land only this morning. I'm surprised that she'd even pitched up today. I guess that's because she really missed Em. The funny thing is she last saw him Friday afternoon and left Friday night, which she missed out on. Huuuuh! Young kids in love.

I tried to pay attention in History but I just had this weird funny feeling. The period flew by and I had English next which was where I sat alone due to Alice's absence and I sat and listened to Mrs. Greens lecture on Figures of Speech. The feeling just kept bugging me. It felt like a cat was scratch my tummy and licking my brain, dragging me away from concentration.

The hard life of experiments of Chemistry was next taught by Mr. Dragon also known as the Terminator. His lessons were very interesting but very hard to pass but with enough effort, good results could be achieved. I had this class with none other than the amazing Jasper. He was one of the best in his class and one of the few who knew what he was doing, I once had a crush on him but it died down as I realized that I liked him like a friend when he moved into town three years ago.

I took my seat next to Jasper, who was the reason I passed this class most of the time. Lord bless his soul. "Hey Ballerina!" he grinned up at me.

"Hala, Jazz!" I punched him on the arm, for using the nickname that was hard for him to drop. "Friday afternoon was a rocker, bet you didn't see that one coming!"

"Nah, if you didn't duck and roll, we would have so won!" he pulled his tongue out at me.

"You and your team are such sore losers that's all, y'all totally suck. It was you and me, one on one and let's says you couldn't handle the heat!" I smirked up at him as he started pulling faces at me.

"Oh! That reminds me, On Friday we-" I got cut off as Mr. Dragon entered the classroom.

Teachers could be late but if it came to us, yeesh! Mr. Dragon wasn't so Bull shitty about us being late as long as you pitched up and no later than five minutes. After that it would be better to just help yourself to the principal's office or have a letter or valid excuse for being late.

TMU

I told Jasper I would meet him at 'our' table in a few, he nodded and walked ahead. I took a quick detour to the ladies restroom after that I went to my locker put in my books and headed straight to the cafeteria. On the way there I saw a few girls taking quick peeks at me with eyes full of envy and guys giving me glances of mesmerized looks and awe but I wasn't the only one who they were gazing at but it was the opposite with girls and the opposite with guys this time. The new 'Awe' was ahead of me with bronze almost Golden-brown hair that reminded me of a sun tan and filled me with warmth. He wore stylish boy jeans almost azure and totally clean unlike most boys in this school. On top he wore an olive long-sleeved T-Shirt which matched his leather shoes that were also olive. He looked exquisite from behind. I rushed to see who he was, maybe he was a new kid and maybe I could get him to join our friendship circle.

Instead he went ahead of me and passed the cafeteria door. I decided if I was meant to make friends with him, we'd get well acquainted soon enough and went into the cafeteria – not wanting to seem like a stalker.

I got my lunch which was a chicken and mayonnaise burger, fries, an apple and strawberry juice. Snickers for later when my energy is down. I moved towards 'our' table where Jasper sat and was on his phone most probably texting Alice. I sat down next to him since Alice wasn't here today; we were soon joined by a disheveled Rosalie and Emmett. Who I assumed had a 'little' too much fun when Rose got here…let me guess? The janitor's closet?

"Wow, you two look like you've been hit by a tornado," Jasper cracked and I laughed as Rosalie wacked the back of Jaspers head and my head.

Rose fixed Emmett up and took a mirror out of her hand bag and started to fix herself out too. She was always prepared, ready for any snow storm to come her way, be it toothbrush, lotion or hairbrush ... she's got it. Rosalie had a fruit salad and water because of her diet, Em had an elephant like literally, his tray was super full that the tray itself wasn't visible. I wonder where he fit all that in but then again he had a spectacular build, he could be a wrestler or a bodyguard. Although Emmett does wrestle and still has tournaments ahead and has won a few in the past. Jazz had a cucumber and cheese sandwich and some diet mixed juice prescribed by his modelling agency. Rosalie and Jasper both started modeling when they turned fourteen and have been in love with it since and grown with it too. The thing I hate about it is that you had to keep at a certain weight and not be more then that weight. In height wise the twins were perfect.

As always all eyes were on us, 'The Popular Group'. This was made up of Alice Brandon, Emmett Cullen, Jacob Black, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. And of course, me! We were kind but not too kind, we didn't want people to grow too fond of us and think we were easy. We had days where we hanged out with the other cliques.

There were also the geeks, the hippies, the jocks, the Goths and other annoying little groups, some cool enough to hang out with us sometimes like on school trips, camps and other stuff.

"Hi Izzy, heard you got detention!" Rosalie winked at the end while applying lip gloss after eating her salad.

Does she always love tormenting me? She just loves rubbing it in, I bet she'd trip you and act like nothing happened with a grin on her face, but that's our Rosalie. I do love her, we all do.

"I know I know, but it wasn't my fault, Charlie forgot to give me my new alarm clock and you just got back from Paris, aren't you tired?" I smiled up at my bestie.

"I'm grand I had a nap on the way to school, I should have enough energy for the rest of the day. And this time try not to slam your alarm clock in the wall, it's your fourth one this month and let me not get involved in this. I swear you've got the anger of a pit bull or bull dog, whichever one that just loves chasing people for a snack. You get angry so fast…" blah, blah, blah and she carried on with her babbling.

Jasper smiled up at me "Nah, Bella you always have excuses, can't you ever be early? Just like when you match people up and get high marks in Biology,"

"I really do try but it's impossible! Twins, stop ganging up on me! That women is just too ridiculous,"I pouted.

We all laughed out loud together and everyone turned to us to see what the 'popular kids' were laughing at. They all smiled and carried on with what they were doing.

"Now Izzy I bet the only reason you think she has issues is because you think 'Mrs. Fray ain't getting any!'" she smirked up at me and our table burst out with laughter.

My, she knew me.

I blushed; I'm sure it made me look like a red rose and said "Just because she's married, it doesn't mean her consort is willing to give!"

They started to laugh again and couldn't help myself but join in the joyful laughter. We loved to pass a few jokes from time to time. We all knew each other like the back of our hands, what we thought, what we wanted and what we felt. With each other we could be easy going, have fun, let loose and make memories we'll never forget. We always have cameras on ourselves. Today Jasper was the one taking pictures and he got one of me blushing. Humph! I'm sure that's going in his album, because I ain't keeping it in mine. Each of us has our own albums, where we kept and still keep all of our most loved memoirs.

We just talked about last Friday which reminded me of what me and Emmett thought would be the best for this Friday.

"Hey guys?" Em and I said in unison.

They all looked up and Em nodded for me to go on just before Jacob darted through the cafeteria doors. "Hey Peeps, what's up? He greeted while catching his breath and sat next to me. Putting his arm around my shoulders.

We all started to laugh when we realized that Jacob had his shirt turned on the other way around, he noticed and took off his shirt and flexed at me before putting it on. While the girls around us hushed and ogled at him and went craaazy!

I really should match Jacob up. He has a fit and toned body with the full and sexy olive colored Packs. Don't even get me started on his biceps and triceps. Wow-wi! Alice had been trying to hook me and Jacob up but I was never too interested. I told her to leave the match making to Pros – that being me, and she should just carry on with her Designing and makeovers. See, I had hooked Alice and Jasper up, Emmett and Rosalie, Ben and Angela (The Nerds) and a few other students in Forks High and down at the reserve where Jacob and I use to hang out when we were kids and still do on Sundays. We had little activities we planned for Sunday afternoons. So, my weekends were pretty much busy.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins' really hot and sexy twins. Alice is an only child and treats me and Jacob like her sibling since, we three, were only children to our respective parents and parent. Emmett had a brother which was the geek I sat next to in Biology. They were pretty close but we did not hang out with him, he was a major dork. While I hooked people into couples, I'm single; I haven't found my ideal guy yet.

"As I was about to say ... Before I was rudely interrupted," I said flashing Jacob a sweet smile. "Could we move Friday afternoons and night to Friday nights and Saturday mornings. Meaning we'd have sleep over's and stuff," I said just before I stood up and emptied my tray.

"Oh Y'all four got detention this Friday. Ballerina this Friday. Alice, Emmett and Jacob for the next three Fridays. Let's hope y'all behave and don't get in more than that…okay?" Jasper chimed in while his Texas accent peeked through.

"Yes Sir!" Emmett, Jacob and I said in unison while Rosalie giggled away.

"Friday Night and Saturday Morning?" Emmett confirmed.

"Yeah!" said Rosalie.

"Perfect!" said Jasper.

"Ditto!" Jacob grinned and stood up and waved at us as he walked to his next class. (Or was he?)

Jacob loved Surfing; he loved anything that had to do with the water – especially cliff jumping. In fact he loved playing sports he called them his 'purpose' and he was very good at them. He played for a few companies and would be sponsored big time if he'd accept eventually and join a club. He just keeps saying, 'not yet, it's not the right one!' Here I am, not knowing where my life is headed while my friends have it under control.

"I'll just tell Alice later on, she'll be feeling better by Thursday. I think she got the flu from the late night swim on Sunday, her cho-" he cut himself off before he could give us a little TMI for his own good. I took out my camera just in time to see him squirm and scratch his scalp behind his head and give a little sheepish smile.

Lunch was over to soon. I stood up and headed to my favorite subject, Biology. None of my friends took this class except me. Same thing with Spanish only thing is they took it but our schedules were different. Gym was always the last class which I can say I had with Emmett, funny thing being it was a compulsory subject and I had it with everyone. I'll just let Emmett have this one as an 'I do have a class with Bells!' everyone would speak up and say 'If its Gym, we all do! It is compulsory after all.' And everybody would laugh at a pouting Em. Those Five were truly special and understanding. Nobody could back you up like them, real true friends.

Damn I hate Gym; it was the only class that really exposed my clumsiness.

As I was walking into the Biology lab, some kid bumped into me and I almost fell on my butt. Which would have really been embarrassing and no-one would dare to laugh knowing my reputation. 'Do so much as sniffle and you will feel my wrath!' My Slaps were known for their after burn and sting-ey feeling. Making you feel as if you're on fire.

"Jeez, Nerd! The least you could do is watch where your big brain is headed and who it bumps into!" I growled up at four eyes. Without taking a real good look at him, blinded by fury.

He picked up my spare Notebook where I wrote my plans for the week. He then did the most shocking thing no-one would ever dare to say.

"Oh Sorry, Bella. Wouldn't want to get your lame popularity on me! Now, if you would excuse me." He waved me aside.

Boy was I aggravated. I was about to yank his hair and give him a beating he would never forget when I realized I had detention and Mr. Stark was sitting patiently in class. I tried to control my anger and cooled off. I stormed off to my seat; I was honestly shocked when I realized I had been bickering with Emmett's brother, what's his name? It will come to me eventually. No wonder he knew my name, actually everyone knew Isabella Swan – the chiefs daughter and the popular girl. After I do my detention on Friday, imma make his life a living hell. I hope Em gives me the go ahead since he's really close with his little brother, who was a year older than his younger brother. Em was held back a year after flunking Trigonometry and Spanish but has improved a whole lot better now. Making Em nineteen this year and the geek seventeen this year.

"Crap!" I mumbled and took a seat next took the freak.

"From the looks of it, you look annoyed. We never talk much and you always seem to forget my name…so, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He said sarcastically.

"Listen wart-face, since you know who I am don't get smart with me. I can make your life a living hell!" I snapped at him and grinded my teeth together.

For the first time I looked at him. I mean really looked at him! Dang, did he look amazing. He had taken off his glasses which I saw were quite stylish and held them firmly in his hands. He had wonderful glowing emerald eyes – that made him seem so innocent and godly like a beautiful wild forest in the magnificent Amazon. He wasn't unattractive anymore, he looked really great. In fact he was never unattractive ... Just nerdy and chubby. He's body wasn't too shabby either. He had lost all that weight and looked like the Next Top Model. He was marvelously fit and wore very stylish clothes. I also realized he had been the boy I'd seen on the corridor right before I went into the cafeteria and here we were, well acquainted and boy, was I pissed at him. He had changed massively and it was just over summer, this was just impossible no-one could do this magic. No way!

I always ignored him in Biology, we were on the same

"Well isn't that interesting. I'm sure you can!" he shook his head at me, opened his workbook and began to write the notes on the board.

I let it slide since Sir signaled for us to write the syllabus for this term and the notes. Stark gave us a lesson on Mitosis and told us he had a group treat for us tomorrow and said 'be prepared' and dismissed us for the next lesson.

Spanish was one of the classes I had with what's his name…emerald eyes. Dammit Bella, don't think about that! Snap out of it! This is very gruesome. This is going to be a long day, it cannot get any worse. Dang, never ever think that Bella your only Jinxing it. Touch wood!

I entered Italian class and knocked on the wooden door three times hoping it wasn't too late. Mrs. Iglesias, who also taught Spanish – my own chosen language, she wasn't feeling well so she gave us a short story to read and know by Friday. I suck at Italian and she just decided to make matters worse.

"You know, Alice didn't mention your terrible attitude!" he whispered in my ear.

Now that makes sense! This was the little Pixies doing; she had gone a done this make over. That's the guy she'd been rushing to help after our sleepover and in the afternoons before sleepovers during the summer. That made perfect sense only the little Pixie could have the most perfect results, this was her art work. Her masterpiece unraveled.

I usually called Alice, Pixie because she was so short and petite, you'd wonder and be shocked when you saw her come out of the car and say 'is that legal?'

"Oh would you get a grip of yourself and shut up, you brain-dead moron!" I shouted not realizing it was loud enough for the class to hear.

I clasped my mouth as I heard the others go 'Oooo', 'Ooooh' and giggle a little.

"Miss. Swan, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my class! Concentrate on your short-story and maybe you'd be able to pass my class once in a while," she tried speaking up but it came out hoarse and sounded like an oinking pig.

A few giggles were stifled while a few people tried not to glance at me.

Edward looked up at me exasperated "Bella? Do you Practice being a bitch or does it happen naturally?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **xxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Dangggg! What a come-back from Edward, was he joking or for real's. Well, y'all will just have to wait and see! The Review button is just a click away *wink*.

 **P.S. Also available on Wattpad in the same name.**


End file.
